life change
by inulover04
Summary: Inuyasha suffered a terrible accident that left him unable to fend for himself as of result he been lonely all his young life. He never smiles or hardly talks to anyone but can a girl come and change his life forever? Read to find out...Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Inuyasha suffered a terrible accident that left him unable to fend for himself as of result he been lonely all his young life. He never smiles or hardly talks to anyone, but can a girl come and change his life forever? Read to find out...

chapter one

Everything started so sudden for him, one day he was walking home from school the next he was in his death bed. He wasn't sure how or what

had happen to him or where he was. He didn't remember anything that had happen that night when he had come home from school or so he

thought. He was hearing a faint noise that was very sueding his troublesome mind at the moment. He started to slowly open his eyes and he l

ooked around he saw a white room and so many tubs he looked at himself and that was when it hit him that they were all attach to his small

body. A nurse walked into the room to check on him she took his bloodpresure and then she knotice that he was awake. She smiled at him and

ask him how he was doing the bad thing was he wasent able to hear her or move. Inuyasha started to panic his heart speed up very fast he could

hear what the nurse was telling him. He whent into shock and the nurse went to get the doctor quickly, when the doctor arraived they gave him

many medication to calm him down but he wasent responding very well to the dose so they was trying everything they could of. They didnt know

what else do do so they called up his family

" Hello Takahachi residence, Isayoi speaking" said isayoi.

"Hi we are calling from the hospital, well your son is suffering a crisis and we cant seem to control him. We have gave him enough

medication but he is still very distress, we would like for you to come to the hospital maybe if he see someone familiar it might help him relax." the

nurse stated.

"okay i will be there in a few minuts" said isayoi very worry

"we will be expecting your arrival" the nusrse said before hangin up.

twenty minutes later isayoi arrived at the hospital. She hurry up to The room that they had Inuyasha in. as she opend the door she couldnt help

but get very supprice there were about 7 nurses and 3 doctors surounding a very distress Inuyasha. He was screaming and slashing at the nurses

with his claws. As the nurses and doctor spoted her they step away from Inuyaha he got alert he didnt remember her too well but something

about that woman felt familiar to him so he realx a little. She walk to him and sat next to him. Inuyasha just stare at her and waited for hes do do

something. Isayoi stated to talk to him to ask him questions but he never responded she didnt understand at first what was goin on until a nusrse

stated talking to her and let her know that there was one more medication that they had to give him and he might become a little bit more distress

because it might hurt a little. As the nurse aproach them he didnt notice anything that was goin on and that was when it hit her. Isayoi ask the

doctors

"can you check to see if he can hear, i dont think he can" she said getting upset but she didnt want Inuyasha to know that. So she still kept her

brave face on. The doctors came and around to check on him but Inuyasha got frighten again and stated a whole new teemper tantrum again. This

time Isayoi took him into her arms and hug him tight and stated to rub his ears and back after a while inuyahsa started to relax again. The nursers

where able to give him his medication and the doctors check on him and order to preforme a hearing test first thing tomorrow morning. Inuyasha

little by little started to doze of but he was trying despertly to fight it. Then his mother started to rub his ears agian and gave him a kiss he wasent

able to fight it any longer not only that but the medications were starting to have their affect on him so he let sleep take him.


	2. Not a Chapter

Hi guys this isn't a chapter I just wanted to let you guys know that if there is no review I wont update please review thanks


	3. sorry guys

Hi guys, sorry that I haven't updated in such a long time. I recently moved and I had to transfer to a new school and a lot of things have been going on. I will update soon and I will also post a few new stories up….thank you to those who have review, I appreciate it.


End file.
